One-shot : Cauchemar
by MisaCitron
Summary: Lorsque l'on perd un être cher, notre monde est bouleversé, et on a du mal a faire face. Grey vivait en permanence cette perte douloureuse. Voici l'histoire de la perte de son âme sœur.


Cauchemar

Je me réveille une fois de plus en sursaut , il doit être 1 ou 2 heures du matin, à tout casser , encore à cause de ce foutu rêve, enfin plutôt cauchemar j'en ai ma claque ! Il revient inlassablement chaque nuit et il finit toujours pareil : je me réveille en sursaut , en sueur , tremblotant et parfois avec des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues… Dès que je ferme les yeux ou que je m'endorz ce stupide rêve revient !. On est à la guilde et tout le monde s'amuse et rit ensemble , Erza se bat avec Natsu parce qu'il lui a volé son fraisier , Happy et Lucy se chamaillent, alors que Wendy essaye de les calmer , Mirajane s'occupe du bar et enfin tous les autres parient sur le résultat du combat entre Natsu et Erza . Ça me rappelle la guilde d'avant , où on était tous unis et qu'on ne passait pas une journée sans se fritter et rire ensemble .Puis je la vois : elle porte une petite robe bleu de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Cette tenue met bien son corps en valeur, avec ses formes généreuses , ses cheveux bouclées tombant en cascade le long de son dos. Elle est assise à coté de moi , elle me sourit , un magnifique sourire si radieux et chaleureux comme elle sait si bien le faire. J'ai envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras , de caresser sa peau laiteuse je tend mon bras vers elle pour pouvoir la toucher. Mais là, peu à peu, les membres disparaissent les uns après les autres sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose , il ne reste plus qu'elle, et elle se met a disparaître lentement elle me regarde avec un air désespéré, et je peux lire dans son regard une peur intense . Elle me tend la main et dit « Aide Juvia Grey-sama… » , mais il m' est impossible de lui attraper la main , je passe a travers , je fait tout ce que je peux pour l'aider mais je n'y arrive pas . Puis elle disparaît entièrement , l'image se trouble et je me retrouve dans un endroit désertique, où il se met a pleuvoir. Sur le sol apparaît Juvia, ses habits en lambeau et elle couverte de sang . Elle respire difficilement et se met à cracher du sang je m'approche d'elle et essaye de la sauver, mais rien y fait , elle meurt dans mes bras sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. Je me réveille toujours à ce moment , son visage tordu de douleur me reste à l' esprit : il est impossible pour moi de l'oublier !

Elle me manque tellement j'aimerai pouvoir la revoir , la toucher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu , qu'une minute , ou même pouvoir entendre sa voix quand elle m'appelle. Je m'en veux à un point même pas imaginable tout ça est de ma faute, si on l'a perdue , si je l'ai perdue. Elle amenait tellement de joie et de bonne humeur dans la guilde voir son sourire le matin me permettait de garder le moral, ou m'aidait à donner le meilleur de moi-même . Ses petits « Grey-sama » était si craquant quand elle venait se jeter sur moi pour me saluer, et qu'elle me disait que je lui manquais. Je faisais tout pour la repousser, mais il faut avouer que certaine fois, c'était assez compliqué , surtout quand elle plongeait son regard dans le mien impossible de garder mon sang-froid…

Je me rappelle avec exactitude quand et comment j'ai perdu la chose qui m'était le plus précieux ! Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ce fameux jour …

« J'arrivais un matin à la guilde comme chaque jour, et rejoingnais mon petit groupe composé de Natsu , Erza ,Lucy et Wendy. Je passais devant Juvia sans vraiment faire attention, et je la vit me dévorer du regard elle est tellement belle. Comme à mon habitude avec Natsu, ça partit vite en bagarre, et je l'étalai. Je suis trop fort, que voulez-vous. Enfin, bref , je me rappelle que Lucy avait renversé un jus de fruit sur moi, alors elle m'avait aidé a nettoyer . D'un seul coup, on avait écouté un cri tout le monde s'était retourné : on vit alors Juvia, en pleurs, et partir de la guilde en courant. J'avais essayé de la rattraper, mais impossible de la retrouver : elle avait disparu dans les rue de Magnolia. Je me suis alors dit que j'irai lui parler le lendemain pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait eu cette réaction . Le lendemain, de retour à la guilde , elle n'était pas là d'habitude, elle était toujours là en l'avance pour m'accueillir . Je décidai d'aller demander à Mirajane où elle était passée.

-Elle est partie en mission ce matin , elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait prouver a Grey-sama qu'elle aussi était puissante , me dit-elle en me tendant un exemplaire de l'avis de mission.

Je le lis attentivement, mais je remarqua que ce n'était pas une simple mission, et qu'elle était très dangereuse.

-Elle y est allée toute seule ? dis-je d'une façon un peu paniquée, sans trop le montrer.

-Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? Il y a un soucis ? me dit-elle, surprise.

Je ne répondis pas et sortis de la guilde en courant je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, c'était trop dangereux, il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de grave. Je pris le premier train disponible, et partis rejoindre Juvia avant que quelque chose de dramatique n'arrivât. La mission concernait une guilde noire qui avait organisé un trafic de mage. Oui, c'était possible. Ils enlevaient des mages pour leur voler leur magie . C'était une mission digne de rang S, je ne compris pas pourquoi ils avaient laissé Juvia y aller seule ! Après un long voyage en train, je me précipitai le plus vite possible vers le QG de cette guilde. J'y étais enfin , je pouvais sentir une puissante magie , puis également émaner la puissance de Juvia. Je m'apprêtais à y aller, quand une puissante explosion détruisit tout sur son passage. Une épaisse fumée de poussière prit alors place, et je ne vis plus rien. Je commençais à retrouver peu a peu de la visibilité et je distinguai à quelques mètres de moi des silhouettes je reconnus celle de Juvia, plus celle de 2 hommes dirait-on. Après quelques minutes, je retrouvai ma vision entière et je remarquai qu'elle était blessée et à bout de force. _Il faut que je lui vienne en aide le plus rapidement possible. _Lorsque j'arrivai a son niveau , elle me regarda d'un air surpris .

-Grey-sama…qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis venu t'aider, voyons, et...

-Non, mais, il a fini de causer le petit ! me coupa l'un des deux hommes.

Je n'ai pas pu répondre. Il se jeta alors sur nous. je formai un bouclier de glace qui le stoppa, et Juvia lança de puissantes rafales d'eau avec sa magie. Mais l'homme évita toutes nos attaques il disparut et réapparut derrière moi. Il me mit un violent coup qui me fit voler jusqu'à l'autre bout du champ de bataille ! Je jetai un coup d'œil a Juvia, et elle aussi se faisait balader , si ça continuait comme ça, elle n'allait pas durer très longtemps, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Utiliser un unison raid serait la meilleure solution, mais cette abruti m'empêche d'approcher Juvia. Les coups s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres, et j'eus de plus en plus de mal à les encaisser . Et Juvia était à terre. Je me précipitai vers elle en évitant mon ennemi.

-Juvia, est ce que ça va ?

-Oui.

Juvia était juste un peu essouflée mais ça allait. Je l'aidai à se relever, quand je pris un coup de point fouet me mettant à terre j'eus du mal à me relever. J'aperçus les deux hommes faire un sort combiné, et un des deux dit qu'avec ce sort « le mage de glace allait y passer ». Je ne pus rien faire : ma dernière heure était arrivée sans que je ne puisse avouer à Juvia tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Le sort était lancé il se dirigeait vers moi quand, tout à coup, Juvia se leva et s'interposa entre lui et moi. Elle le pris de plein fouet. Elle voltigea plusieurs mètres plus loin, sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose ! Je me mis à crier et courus vers elle. Elle était allongée sur le sol , couverte de sang et les cheveux en bataille. Je m'agenouillai à coté d'elle, paniqué.

-Juvia …Juvia, réponds-moi, s'il te plait.

-Grey-sama… Juvia est heureuse , Grey-sama n'a rien , dit-elle, à bout de souffle , haletant.

- Ça va aller , je vais te ramener à la guilde et on va te soigner !

-C'est trop tard pour …Juvia , mais ce n'est pas… grave …elle aura sacrifié …. sa vie pour Grey-sama et c'est ce ….qu'elle voulait.

- Non…ne dis pas ça …

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et je ne pus retenir les miennes j'étais en train de réaliser que je perdais la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Celle à qui je n'avais jamais avoué mes sentiments, par peur de tout gâcher. Oui, j'ai était trop bête ! Si je lui avais dit ce que je ressentais , je ne serais pas là, en train de perdre la femme que j'aimais ! J'étais là, impuissant, la regardant mourir.

-Juvia vous aime et vous aimera à jamais….

Elle se mit à cracher du sang. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne.

-Grey-sama, embrassez Juvia …. S'il vous plait… avant que Juvia…

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement . Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit plus elle m'avait quitté. Je pleurai pendant un long moment sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter. »

Cette journée était gravée dans ma mémoire, et m'avait changé. Après ça, j'avais quitté la guilde, et j'avais essayé d'oublier . J'avais essayé de sortir avec d'autres filles , de faire des missions pour me changer les idées, mais rien n'y fit : je l'avais perdue à jamais.

Celle que j'aimais, celle qui réchauffait mon cœur de glace.


End file.
